The Party
by RealityBreakGirl
Summary: Yes, the long promised Sequal to 'The Trails of Getting Internet' is finally here! The party is about to kick off! So come in and see just what happens at this party! Apologies for the wait inside


Okay, first off, I am SOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long. It's just that the week when I planned to have this done, all the peas form the garden (really, it's more like garden_s_, and I didn't wont one anyways!) came in, and I spent a week shelling, washing, picking, cooking, and freezing peas. Then the next week, college started and the peas were still coming in. Things were still hectic after that, and college is taking up a great deal of my time, so posts won't be as often.

Now to clear up a little confusion. This story is the sixth in the Ally Break Series. Yes, I know that I posted 'Happy Birthday' before this one, but this one wasn't ready, and, well, it was my birthday, so I decided to go ahead and post it. But _this_ is the story where authors were invited, not 'Happy Birthday'. Sorry for any confusion. So Tsukiryoushi, Goddess of Idun, and Neatsue, you're in this story. Everyone else can pretend they're here as the Random Reviewers and Authors that have a few lines.

There are a couple of things that you probably need to know. If you're not reading my "Not That Different" story, then you need to know who my characters Kit and Renee are. Renee is a girl that has cat ears, tail, teeth and claws, although she can hide them, and tends to exhibit cat-like tendencies. She has straight brown hair and brown eyes. She and Mikey kinda like each other, but they don't realize it yet. Kit is the other one. She's human, with curly brown hair and gray eyes. She and Raph are currently dating. Kit can be a little hotheaded.

Well, that's it (although that was a lot) so, enjoy the story and don't forget to Review at the end!

The party

_Ding-Doomp._

"Coming!" Ally called. It was about eight in the morning, but Ally was already up and going. She looked out the peephole of the door and found four figures in trench coats and hats, a big man who looked rough and a redheaded woman standing outside of her door. Most people would not open the door. Most people would regret hollering 'Coming!' moments before and letting these figures know that some one was home. Most people would be at least a little bit apprehensive. Most people didn't know that those four coated figures were actually turtles, and that the man was actually a softie underneath and the redhead was his girlfriend.

Ally opened the door, and let them all in. Once it was closed, she took the jackets and hats from the turtles, and greeted her guests.

"Hey guys!" she called out.

"Hey, Ally." Leo greeted her back. "These are our friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Leo, I know who they are. I'm the fanfic writer, remember?" she turned towards April and Casey. "Hey, I'm Ally Break."

April smiled warmly "Hi, Ally. The guys have told us a lot about you. You're a fanfic writer called RealityBreakGirl, but go by Ally Break here though, right?" when Ally nodded, she continued "and if I caught this right, your throwing a party because your Internet's working again?"

"Yup." Ally said.

"Hey, Ally, where's your family?" Leo asked "Shouldn't they be here?"

"Hmm." Ally said "Normally, yes. But since this is fan fiction, and nothing bad or wild will happen because I control reality-wow, I could so evil laugh there- my parents are not here, nor is my sister-thank goodness. Instead, they are somewhere doing something that I wouldn't want to do and there is a logical reason why they left me here alone. Yeah, that oughta work."

Leo just looked at her "Right." He said, "So, what do you want us to do?"

"I have a list of things that need to be done." She said "For some of the tasks, I have specific people in mind." she turned towards April and Casey "I need you two to run to the store for me. I need snacks and food, but I need someone to go and get them." She handed April a list.

"Whoa! How many people are ya expectin'?" Casey asked

"A whole lot, more than fifty, I'd think, since I had at least fifty reviewers. Plus some authors aren't comfortable without their characters, and there is no telling when mine will show up." She looked at them again "Just, don't drop anything."

"Why are ya lookin' at me?" Casey said

April rolled her eyes and folded up the list to stick it in her pocket. "I'll take care of him." She said

"Good." Ally responded. She turned to Mikey. "I have two jobs for you, both of them pretty important."

"Then you came to the right turtle!" Mikey said.

Ally smiled "I hope so. The first one is, I don't want you to eat everything. I need to food for the party tonight."

Mikey's face drooped a little. He though she had a real job for him.

Ally saw his face, and continued, "However, that one comes with a condition. Everyone says that you can cook. My skills are woefully lacking in that department, so I would like you to make some stuff for the party, if you would. Obviously, if you do, at some point you'll need to taste it, so that's okay. Just as long as you don't eat it all."

Mikey smiled big "You got it dudette! I am the master chef supreme!"

She winked at him "I knew I cold count on you! Okay, Don. I also have two specific jobs for you. She that pile of stuff over there?" she pointed to a pile of metal tubes and light colored flat things. When he nodded, she continued, "That's supposed to be my new desk, only it's not put together."

"That'll be no problem, Ally, provided I have tools."

"There's some in the room behind the washroom. The other thing I need you to do is, well, come listen." She went to the front door opened it, and pressed the doorbell

Ding-Doomp 

"That's not right." Mikey said

Ally rolled her eyes "Tell me about it. I need this to be fixed. I don't care if the whole dumb thing has to be replaced, I want it fixed. Can you do that for me?"

Don walked over to it, pressed it, and started looking at it. "I can try."

"If you would, I would be grateful. But could you do the desk first? I need out of my way so I can clean."

Don shrugged "Okay."

"What about us?" Raph asked, indicating himself and Leo.

"Hmm, well lets see. I don't have anything specific for you two, so you can just help m e with whatever I say. So, for right now, start on…washing the windows, inside and out. Whenever any of you get finished, ya'll'll (ya'll will) report to me. After all, I'm the one in charge of all this. Okay, lets get to work!"

With that, they all scattered of to do their respective jobs. It went pretty well. Ally had to have help moving some of the heavy furniture, which she got Raph and Leo to help her. When Donnie finished with her desk, she had to move it into her room, which meant taking out her old one, and putting in it the garage, despite Donnie's instance that she shouldn't have a garage because she was in an apartment. Ally had argued back that since in reality she lived in a house, and they had two garages, and the apartment corresponded with her house, that she could indeed have a garage, she'd just call it a storage room. Then Raph asked how she'd get a car in the 'storage room'. Ally merely opened the door to it, and showed all the stuff packed in there. "No car in sight." She had said. Donnie had also fixed the doorbell, and after, he had helped with the cleaning. Ally had discovered that both he and Leo were very good at cleaning, and gave Leo the bathroom to clean, which he wasn't happy about, and then gave both he and Don the details to clean. She also discovered that dust makes Raph sneeze, and he sneezes louder than she does. When April and Casey got back, they had to invade the kitchen with the groceries, which Mikey wasn't too happy about. He had kept shoo-ing them out of 'his' kitchen all day. But still, the food had to be put somewhere. By the time they all sat down to lunch, at one in the afternoon, the house was sparkling clean, everything neat and in place with the exception of the kitchen and laundry room. Even the bedrooms were clean and picked up, although everyone had recoiled in horror from her little sister's room. It was worse than Mikey's. Ally has looked at it with fear in her eyes, then said "Ya know what? I'm not going in there. I'm cheating. It's just going to be miraculously clean." And it was. When Raph saw that he said "Why couldn't we a done that in the first place!" to which Ally replied that just because you have power, you don't need to use it. That, and she didn't want to become a Mary Sue. Btu that room was just too horrifying for words. At any rate, the house was now mostly clean, and they were all sitting I down to lunch.

"So what's left to do?" Mikey asked behind a mouthful of food.

"You better not be getting' any crumbs on my floor." Ally said. Mikey immediately closed his mouth to chew. "Just the kitchen and laundry room, decorating, setting up, and of course, getting dressed for it. I gotta figure out what I'm gonna wear."

"Why?" Raph asked "Just pull somthin' on."

Both April and Ally gave him a look

"She's the hostess. She has to look nice." April said "So is this more of a causal party or a dress up one?"

"Well, it a jeans are fine, but if you want to dress up more, that's fine too type thing. Sort of a whatever type dress. Just as long as it's presentable."

April nodded "So were you thinking jeans pants, or a jean skirt?"

"Pants, that way it'll be easy to moved around and deal with any problems, but I can't decide on which pair, then there's the whole shirt issue-I want something that's me, but is still different- and shoes, then hair, you know how it goes."

"Maybe we can look through your closet, and see what you've got."

"Yeah. See, I was considering…"

"Great, girl talk." Raph said.

"Yeah." Casey agreed "They're gonna talk fer hours. We'll neva get outta here!"

Two pillows flew across the room and hit both Raph and Casey in the head. The girls gave them a slight glare, then continued on with their conversation as if nothing had happened while Leo, Don and Mike snickered.

Soon, though, lunch was over, and they all got back to work. Mikey went back to the kitchen, and the others got busy decorating, and setting up tables to put the snacks on, so they'd be more accessible. Ally kept going back and testing Mikey's food, and then later, she and April went back to her room to pick out an outfit. Not long after, Mikey announced that he was done, and then the cleaning in the kitchen and laundry room began. All the dishes had to be cleaned, and put away, the food neatly put up, the counters cleaned, the stove cleaned, and the floor scrubbed. It took a little while, but it got done, and both the laundry room and the kitchen were sparkling clean.

After it was cleaned, and they all had something to drink, April and Casey left to go to their homes to get ready, and Ally went to get a shower. The guys just hung out, careful not to mess up anything, or risk Ally's wrath. It's amazing what the threat of an irate authoress will do to make people get along. After Ally got out, and started getting ready, the guys borrowed her shower to clean themselves up a little.

Still, soon it was time for the guests to arrive. Ally was running around, making last minute adjustments to things. She was wearing a dark pair of blue jeans, a green baby tee that had slightly darker metallic green writing on it that said "

Green

I am determined, strong-willed & artistic

I can keep a secret

I make the best of friends

I am Green"

on it, and a pair of chunk heeled black shoes with buckles on them. Her hair was down, but had a green headband place decoratively in her hair (It really did no good), parted on the left side, and it was curling nicely. She had put on a little makeup, and had on a black and silver magnetic bracelet that wrapped around her wrist five times. She also had sliver bracelets on the other, and on her right hand she had on a silver ring that had two little hearts on it, and on her thumb a silver ring that had a little black heart on it. Around her neck was a thick green cloth chocker.

When she had come out, and asked, "How do I look?" the guys were really impressed. She was glad. She thought she looked nice too.

_Ding-Dong_

Ally ran to the door, and opened it, revealing April and Casey standing there.

"Hey!" she greeted "Ya'll look great!"

"Thanks!" April greeted back "So do you. I love the bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this one?" she pointed to the black one "I made it. It was pretty easy."

While they were standing there talking, several authors approached the door, and soon the party was in full swing. Authors were everywhere, eating and talking, doing whatever. There were even a few characters running around, many of which, the guys did not know.

At the moment, Raph and Mikey were talking to Kit and Renee, so Don and Leo were standing together. Don saw a female turtle with long black hair leaning back and eating. He elbowed Leo, and directed his attention to her. They grinned at each other and approached her.

"Hey." Leo said

"Hey." she said back, with out really looking at him and Donnie.

Leo and Donnie sat there for a minute.

"So… nice party isn't it?"

"Yeah" she agreed

"What's your name?" Donnie asked her

She snickered "Funny. It's Sophie." She said in a duh tone.

Leo and Don exchanged looks.

"What do you to want?" she asked

"Well, we were wondering if you might, maybe…"

Sophie started laughing, "You two aren't hitting on me are you! Oh, ew, gross! Come on, I'm your…" she trailed off when saw the confused look on their faces "You don't have a clue, do you? Come on." She led them towards Ally who was talking with a brown haired boy. "Ally!"

Ally and the boy looked up from their conversation. "Oh, hey, Leo, Don." She said, then did a double take "Sophie!"

This attracted the attention of Both Mikey and Raph, who went over to listen while Kit and Renee followed them. The two girls exchanged smiles. They knew what was coming.

"Ally, why don't they know me?" Sophie demanded

Ally blinked "Probably because your story's just in the prototype stage, with not even the first chapter written. You're not even supposed to be out here. I'm not sure if I'll ever get you done or if you'll be posted."

"Wait, what are you talking about?' Leo said

Ally sighed, "She's a character of a prototype story I'm starting to write. No grantees if it'll ever actually be written completely and posted, but it is started. In it, she's your sister."

"Augh!" Leo and Donnie said, jumping back while Raph and Mikey looked at each other. They had thought she was kinda cute too.

"Mm-hm!" Sophie said as she walked away.

They all watched her leave while Kit and Renee laughed.

"Maybe I need work on her a little more. Ya know, before she kills me." Ally said "And create better way to keep my to-be-revealed characters in place" she looked at the guys "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Tsukiryoushi."

"Hi." Tsuki said, "This is great, being in a meet the turtles fanfic. It's good experience for me. See, I'm going to try my hand at it soon."

The guys' eyes got big "You're gonna write meet the turtles stories?" Raph asked

"Yup." He replied.

The brothers exchanged looks

"I've gotta…"

"Oh look it's…"

"I'm out of…"

"Um, look, a window!"

The guys quickly split up and left, leaving Tsukiryoushi, Ally, Renee and Kit standing there.

"Wanna go get some food?" Renee asked Kit.

"Uh, sure, why not?"

Tsuki and Ally watched as they were left alone.

"Um, okay." Ally said

Raph meanwhile was getting himself something to drink when he had the uncanny feeling that he was being stared at. He looked up and saw a fairly tall girl with tan skin, amber colored eyes and long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail leaning against a wall and just staring at him. Raph looked around to see if there was anyone else that she was staring at, but when he looked back at her, she smiled a little.

_Meh. Probably some newbe author who's amazed she's here and really seeing me. I hope she's not an obsessed fan girl_ he thought. Hs shrugged and went back to the food, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was still staring at him.

By this time, Mikey had grabbed a plate of food and was staring out the window, watching the last remnants of the sun go down. He smiled at it, but realized that it was kinda hard to see through the branches of the tree outside the widow.

_Hold up there_ he thought_ Something's not right here. We're six stories up in New York City. How can there be tree taller than six stories outside the window? Especially the one on the street side?_

Mikey raised the window, and stuck his head out of it. He looked up. The tree extended for quite a ways up. This should be impossible. He pulled his head in, and shook it, not quite believing what he saw. He stuck his head out the window again.

"Ahh!" he now saw two trees, the first one, and a cherry tree that was blooming. "They're multiplying! Donnie!" he went off in search of Donnie.

Ally meanwhile was now talking to Goddess of Idun, as Tsukiryoushi had gone to talk to someone he recognized, and Ally was trying to make her rounds as hostess. They were carrying on a nice conversation, when Mikey suddenly ran past them going "Donnie, Donnie, Donnie, Donnie!"

"What was that about?" Idun asked

Ally shrugged "Don't know. Maybe a fangirl scared him. I mean, with this many authors here, there had got to be some fangirls."

"Yeah." Idun agreed as both girls laughed.

Mikey, meanwhile, had found Donnie and drug him away from a conversation about the possibilities of fast than light travel, and it what form it would be in. Donnie wasn't too happy about being drug away from that. Especially when he deciphered what Mikey was telling him.

"Mikey, it's impossible for a tree to grow that high here in the city. Not only is their not enough room or soil for it's roots to grown ad receive the proper nutrients, but it would probably been either cut down or moved according to city ordinances. And a cherry tree in full bloom? It's not even the right time of year."

"It's true Donnie! I'm telling ya, there are trees outside Ally's window!" Mikey pulled Donnie over to the window, and made him look out. "See!"

Donnie looked out the window. He stuck his head out the window. Then he turned back to Mikey, who had a triumphant look on his face. "Mikey, there aren't any trees out there."

"What! Donnie are you blind! There are two…" he faded off as he looked out the window and saw no trees in sight. "They-They were there! I swear Donnie! There were two trees there!"

"Mikey, I think you spent to much time in the kitchen." Donnie said as he walked away.

"But, but, but they were there!"

Raph meanwhile had been milling around, but was having problems. Every time he had tried to sit down, that girl was right there taking his spot. Whenever he turned around, she was there, and whenever he went to get some food, she was right there taking what he was reaching for out from under him. It was _really_ starting to get under his skin. The girl, on the other hand, seemed to be immensely enjoying herself, especially whenever Raph looked like he was getting steamed. What was this girl's problem! And just who was she, anyways?

Raph elbowed at author next to him. "Hey. Who's dat girl over there?" he pointed to the girl.

"Um, I think that's Neatsue."

"What do ya know about her?"

"Nothing really. Sorry."

Raph grunted and acknowledgement, and went back to trying to figure out what Neatsue was up to.

Leo had also been milling around, when he saw something that didn't look right. He walked over to a window and looked out.

"What's a tree that big doing in an ally?" he asked himself. He peered out again, and also saw a blooming cherry tree. "What the shell?" this wasn't right. Leo went to find Donnie.

After getting away form Mikey, Donnie had gone back to the group he was talking with, only to find that the conversation had moved from the possibilities of faster than light travel and the form it would most probably be in to the probability that every story written down by someone was really happening somewhere due to the theories of the divergent timelines and alternate timelines. Suddenly, Leo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, Donnie, can you come with me for a second? I need your help with something."

"Sure thing, Leo."

Donnie followed Leo.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Don…is it possible for two trees to grow in an alleyway high enough to be seen from here, and have one of them covered in cherry blossoms?"

"Not you too." Donnie groaned. "Look it's just impossible."

"Yeah, well, I saw them. Here, look out this window." Leo stopped short of the window. "Where's the trees go?" he poked his head outside "I know there were two here!"

"I think it's contagious." Donnie mumbled. "Look, Leo, just like I told Mikey when he did the same thing to me, it's impossible, okay?"

"But they were there!"

Donnie walked back at to his conversation and shook his head. What the shell was going on here?

Raph had decided that it was time to make Neatsue stop following him. It was time to turn the tables. On her. He only had one problem. He couldn't seem to get away from her! How was he supposed to get the drop on her, if he couldn't get away from her? This would require some thinking.

By this time Leo had found Mikey, and they were talking about the trees.

"So you saw them too?" Mikey asked

"Yep." Leo said "And when I brought Donnie back to the window to see them, they were gone."

"That's what happened to me! So, what should we do, Leo."

"Well, we'll stick together, and when we see the trees again, one of us will stay while the other goes and gets Don."

"Works for me. Those trees and I have a score to settle!"

Raph in the meantime had found Kit and Renee. Kit and several authors were watching as Renee sat there and downed a whole bowl of tuna salad on her own. She was dipping her claws into it, then eating it off her claws. She might take a minute to clean her claws off, but the right back down into the tuna salad bowl they would go. She had closed the whole world out, and was focused only on the tuna salad. It was a sight to behold.

"I think someone should tell Ally." Kit said, "I think this was supposed to be for everyone."

"Yeah." Raph said. "Hey, Kit, can you help me with somethin'?"

Kit turned her attention from Renee to Raph. "Maybe. What is it?"

"Well see, there's this girl that's following me around. She's an author, and her name's Neatsue. I want to get her alone, and-"

"You want to what!" Kit said "Oh, that's great Raphael Hamato! And here I though you cared for me! Then you have the nerve to ask me to help you get this girl alone! NO WAY! We're through!" she punched him in the gut hard and walked away from his slightly doubled over form.

"That's-that's not what I meant!" he managed to wheeze out, ignoring the looks from the authors. But it was too late she was gone. "Aw, shell." he mumbled. He was on his own for this. Now he not only had to find out what this Neatsue girl wanted, but make up to Kit. Oh, yeah. This party was turning out great for him.

Donnie had decided to get some food before he went back to the conversation he had been participating in. As he was getting it however, he happened to look up. What he saw astounded him. He quickly made his way to the window, and looked out it. There, in all its glory was a huge tree, and a smaller cherry tree in full bloom. "This can't be happening!" he said, "It's impossible! Mike, Leo!" he went to find them.

A couple of authors that had been standing around together had been watching this as it progressed. They had watched Mikey get Donnie, and Donnie leave, then Leo get Donnie and Donnie leave again, and now saw Donnie running to get Leo and Mikey.

"This is weird." One of them said

"Yup." The other said.

Donnie had found Leo and Mikey and was pulling them back to where he had seen the trees. Only the trees weren't there anymore. "But, but, they were there!" Donnie said

"Don't worry Don." Leo said

"Yeah, we believe you." Mikey added

"I just don't understand. How could they be there in the first place, and where'd they go?"

"I don't know," Leo said "but I bet I know someone who does. Let's find Ally."

The three turtles went searching for her.

Ally had finished her rounds and hostess, and was now leaning on a wall near a window with Tsukiryoushi, talking. Framed in the window were the interlocking branches of two trees, on of which had cherry blossoms on it.

"Ally." Leo called "We have a question for you."

"Sure." Ally answered, "What is it?"

"How is it possible for there to be two trees this high up in the city, one of them being a cherry in full bloom when it isn't ever the right time of year, and they move around!" Donnie said.

"What he said!" Mikey said.

Ally blinked as them, and then turned around to look out the window at the two trees. "You mean Tree and Blossom? Oh, their Tsuki's characters."

All three of the turtles blinked at her.

"Characters?" Mikey asked

"Sure." Tsuki said "They're form my story 'Teen Titans: The Musical'. Tree's usually right out side Titans Tower. Blossom's his girlfriend. My character Draco's good side and Raven's happiness got them together."

Ally nodded. "It's true, I've read the story. In fact, Tree here has saved the world."

"The Tree has saved the world."

The two authors nodded.

The three turtles just stared at the two authors.

Donnie put his head in his hand. "Well, at least I was right in that it was impossible. If they're characters, then it's all right. I think. Shell, conversations about temporal anomalies are less confusing than this!"

"Really?" Ally said, "Because I've always s found that temporal anomalies give me headaches while characters I can deal with quite easily. Hmm. Well, get back to enjoying the rest of the party! I need to go replenish the drink selection!" she walked off.

"I'm going back to less complicated conversations." Donnie said "I wonder if they've breached the topic of nano technology and the possibility of it reorganizing matter from the atom up."

Leo watched Donnie walk off "I think I'm going to go help Ally." He too walked off.

Mikey glared at the window "I know you did this just to make me look crazy!" he said to Tree. "I'll get you back for this, one day!" he turned and went towards the food

Tsuki watched him stalk off, then turned to the window with a smile "Good job, driving him crazy. I told Ally it would be fun."

Without any movement on their parts, Tree and Blossom suddenly looked like they were laughing.

An author watching the scene just shook his head when he saw that and wondered if somebody had been messing with the drinks.

In the meantime, Neatsue had lost track of her quarry. She had been following Raph around through out the while party, silently bugging him. She was beginning into wonder what he was going to do to her, since he hadn't done anything yet. She grinned maybe he was just scared of Ally.

She rounded a corner when suddenly a hand was put over her mouth and she was drug back into a room. The door closed and she was spun around to see a little girls (miraculously) clean room and a very ticked off looking Raph.

"All right. I wanna know why yer following' me and won't leave me alone. Yer always where I'm goin' or getting' what I was gonna get, or just there, so I wanna know why and I wanna know NOW!"

Neatsue put her hands up "Ally told us to tell her if we wanted to do or say anything at the party, and I told her that I wanted to bug you, and she said yes. So that's what I've been doing."

Raph stared at her. "That's it. You just wanted to bug me." he grabbed her wrist opened the door and yanked her out with him. "Com'on. We've got to get somthin' cleared up." He took her over to where he saw Kit, and pushed Neatsue in front of her.

He pointed to Neatsue. "Tell her. I'll be back." The two girls just blinked at each other. In a few seconds, he was back with Ally.

"Hey, leg'go, Raph! I'm the hostess, not a taffy pull!"

"Yeah, well, explain to her" he pointed to Kit "what you gave her" he pointed to Neatsue "permission to do!"

Now all the girls blinked at him, until a light bulb went off in Ally's head, making it bright in there for once.

"Is this about the silent bugging?"

"What silent bugging?" Kit asked

Neatsue and Ally proceeded to tell Kit about the arrangement that had been made before the party had even begun. It seemed to clear up a few things.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you all the way through and that I punched you in the gut." Kit said to Raph. He smirked at her. Then Kit turned to Neatsue. "And you have my permission to bug him through out the rest of the party."

"Cool." Neatsue said

"WHAT!" Raph bellowed

"But this is my story, and I had already given her permission." Ally said confused "You know what, I don't care. It works. Have fun!" she walked off, seeing Goddess of Idun again and catching up to her to talk.

"I'm gonna go see if Renee's left any tuna salad." Kit said as she walked off, leaving Raph and Neatsue behind. Neatsue grinned at Raph, and Raph started inching away from her, keeping a firm eye on her. They just stood there, until Mikey showed up and accidentally bumped into Neatsue.

"Whoops, sorry there! Didn't mean to bump into you, but hey, I am a party dude! Michelangelo, the greatest turtles ever, here to help entertain."

"I'm Neatsue, an author." Neatsue said.

"Cool. So, watcha doin'?"

"Bugging Raph. Wanna help?"

"Girl, that's my specialty!"

A few hours later, all of the guests were gone, and Ally's characters had disappeared as well.

"It figures." She said, "They don't mind showing up when they're not supposed to, but so they stay to help clean up? Noooooo. They just…." She went on mumbling about her characters. Not only had ones from future fics shown up, but ones that functioned in other worlds like DC, Marvel, Star Trek and Wars, a myriad of other cartoons and shows and her own worlds, as well. "I haven't even used some of them since I was, like thirteen!"

She was still mumbling when Raph spoke up. "At least that Neatsue girl finally stopped following me around."

"That's only because the party was over, dude." Mikey said.

Raph reached and bopped him on the head. "That was fer helpin' her."

"Well, I think the party went well, don't you, Ally." April said

Ally pulled herself out of her mumbling. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. It went great! I wasn't expecting such a turn out. After all, only three authors actually told me that they were coming."

"If in hadn't ta been so big, what would ya have done with the extra food?" Raph asked

"Oh, giving some of it to ya'll, like Neatsue's cookie your eating, Raph," Raph looked suspiciously at the cookie "and then taken the rest over to Stealthy Stories. They could use some new food."

"You joined Stealthy Stories?" Mikey asked

"Yup. But that could be a story in it's own right, so let's not start it here, shall we?"

"Good idea." Leo said

"What's Stealthy Stories?" Casey asked

"Later!" Ally called back from the kitchen. She reemerged with a couple of garbage bags and a broom. "Here." She said as she handed them out, and then started cleaning.

"I'm just glad that the thing with the trees was worked out." Don said, "That was confusing."

"Yeah, but it was fun." Ally said as she leaned on her broom and looked out the window. Then something registered with her. "Hey, they're still here."

Everyone stopped and looked out the window that Ally was. Sure enough, Tree and Blossom were still there.

"Well, Tsuki said I could use them when ever I wanted, so…Well, whatever. They'll go when they want to." Ally went back to cleaning. "All in all, it was a good party. A good party. And nothing got spilled!"

_CRASH! Splatter, splish!_ "Uh, oops."

"Mikey!"

Okay, so a little late, but here it is! Hope you liked it. Well, you know the drill, Review Please!

-RealityBreakGirl


End file.
